


Special Delivery

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Dean is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: It started off as a simple joke while getting pizza, some way to pass time during the wait. How was Adam suppose to know someone actually looks at the instructions? To make it all worst, Adam’s brothers have no qualms joining in with the other workers to do some matchmaking.





	

Adam stared at the clock as he finally set his textbook down with a tired sigh. Pulling up the website oh his laptop, the blonde typed in his order before hovering on the deliver button. 

Cerulean eyes darted to the blank line before shrugging to himself as he typed in a quick request before sending the order. It wasn’t even ten minutes later when Adam received a phone call with a timid voice on the other end.

“Um, hello there! I’m the only one working here right now so...is it alright if I come?”

The boy took a second to process the request before bursting out into laughter as he let a hand run through his hair. “Yeah, come on ahead over. I guess this means you’re the cutest one there huh?” 

“Oh! W-well I will get the order ready and should be there in 15 minutes.” 

With that, the voice hung up and Adam let out a chuckle before realizing what he just said. The blonde groaned in embarrassment before accidentally dropping his head onto his textbook. 

Sitting up straight, the blonde realized just how messy his apartment was from final testings. Adam then quickly sprang into action and began to clean up the place, he didn’t need to embarrass himself even more than he already had with this guy.

He just finished throwing the trash away when the doorbell chimes echoed down the hall. Adam had started to make an apology in his head as he swung the door open, but stopped in his tracks. 

Adam isn’t one for chick flick moments unlike his big brother Dean, no matter what the blonde may say, Adam knows he secretly watches those kinds of movies in his room. So Adam opening the door was literally fate laughing at him because there was no way this wasn’t a movie.

The delivery boy was standing there in a neat red and white striped shirt with the pizza box held in one hand. His bright eyes were like the sky before a storm and Adam could easily see chestnut hair hidden under a red cap.

The boy would forever deny calling the delivery guy a breathtaking angel.

Adam's cheeks heated up a bit as he took the order from the shy worker. "T-thanks! I'll just get my wallet, give me one second." Adam turned around and swiped his wallet from the kitchen table while sheepishly walking back to the delivery boy. 

"Here you go, have a good night." The blonde slipped a twenty in as tip while he rubbed the back of his head. 

“U-um, to you too!” The delivery boy flashed a quick shy smile before walking back to his car as Adam froze at the door way. The blonde never was a chick flick kinda guy, but there always was exceptions right?

“You know it isn’t really a lie even though it’s only you working,” Adam called out and watched the boy turn around with a questioning look. He took a deep breath as he avoided looking into those eyes, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“You are a very cute delivery boy you know.” With that, Adam rushed back inside before closing the door. He never noticed he wasn't the only one blushing bright red that night, he was too busy groaning and yelling at himself in embarrassment.

After that night, Adam didn’t want to order from the pizza place again, yet here he was making a order in his living room. He paused at the special request option, the delivery boy’s face instantly popping into his head.

Shaking away the image, Adam quickly typed in the request before he could rethink his choices. There had to be other delivery boys there, not just angel face right? 

Over at the pizzeria, Samandriel watched Michael and Sebastian argued over an order, _his order._

“I have to disagree Seb! You are the least cutest guy here, a parrot would even excel past you.” Michael sneered as the other countered back with a toothy smirk.

“At least I don’t send the mirrors cracking and the make up stores screaming Princess.” The boy fumed as Sebastian broke into laughter.

The boy stopped when he was suddenly hit with a egg. Looking up at Michael, he narrowed his eyes with determination written all over his face.

“Oh it’s on you rotten slug.”

Neither one noticed Anna stealing the order off the table, both too caught up in their petty squabble. 

“Here, I know you wanted to see him again. Better move quick before they notice.” Anna ushered the boy out of the place, leaving no room for argument. 

Samandriel thanked her before making his way over to his car with the order. It didn’t take too long for him to arrive at the familiar doorstep again. The brunette took a deep breath before pushing the bell. 

The door swung open and Samandriel couldn’t help the smile curving at his lips. The boy was still in that grey shirt of his like last time, his hair more messy than their last meeting.

“Oh! H-hey, thanks for the trip.” The boy took the order and began to walk back into his place before looking over his shoulder. 

“You can come in if you want, let me just find where I put my wallet.”

Samandriel normally stayed outside, but he was too curious to stay put. Staying near the door, he took in the small living room with a sufficient couch in the middle. The blonde seemed to have a nice place, the boy mused to himself as he noticed the nice looking kitchen to the side.

“Here you go Angel.” The blonde came back with the money before stuttering after he realized what he just said. 

“I prefer the name Samandriel, but thank you.” The brunette smiled as he got ready to leave, his cheeks staying a bright pink.

“W-well I’m Adam, but you probably already knew that from the order, right Alfie?” The blonde shyly grinned as Samandriel looked at him curiously before realizing he was referring to his name tag.

“No I didn’t. Well it is a pleasure meeting you Adam.” The brunette held out a hand, weaving his fingers with Adam’s during the handshake. 

Much sooner than either one liked, they departed and Samandriel continued on his way back to the restaurant. That wasn’t the last time the two would meet, Adam continued to order pizza and Samandriel would come at his call every time. 

As awkward as it was, the two got over their shyness and conversations happened frequently whenever the two met each other between Samandriel’s deliveries. Anyone would’ve thought Adam had the boy’s number by now, but surprisingly no, the blonde still wasn’t stepping up.

Finally, the boy had enough and prepared himself to ask the charming delivery boy out on a date. Adam constantly paced back and forth as he tried to calm his heart down, but nothing seemed to work.

The blonde jumped at the sound of the doorbell and began gathering up his courage as he opened the door. No words came out as he stood face to face with someone who was definitely not his angel.

This guy had midnight black hair and bright cold eyes that seemed to stare into Adam’s very soul. The exchange was silent and Adam was left in a storm of confusion, Samandriel never missed the blonde’s orders.

The blonde tried again and cold eyes arrived again in replace of the cheerful delivery boy Adam knew. The boy stopped ordering as he tried to figure out why Samandriel was missing, was it something he said? 

Adam tried not to worry over his friendship with the happy-go-luck brunette, the boy would tell him that something was wrong. The next time Adam order pizza was a while later when his big brother Dean dropped by for a visit.

Knowing how big his appetite could become, Adam was going to just order two pizzas from the same pizzeria. However Dean had coupons to another place and ended up convincing the younger boy to buy one from each place. That’s where things went weird.

Adam learned that cold eyes was called Michael and the boy wasn’t really too bad, just highly imitating. The blonde saw Michael drive up to his place before a bright blue car drove and nearly stopped on top of the poor delivery boy.

Adam was taken back by the strings of curses Michael began to throw at a dirty blonde who seemed way too relaxed for someone who nearly hit a bystander. Dean didn’t have any problem, he immediately went to grab the food before taking an excruciating amount of time getting the money. The dirty blonde guy seemed to notice that he had time to kill while they waited on Dean and began to hum. 

At first, no one paid any attention to what he was doing until the boy suddenly started to sing at the top of his voice with a arm slung around Michael. A giant grin plastered across his face as he held a struggling Michael next to him.

“I seen ya around for a long long time, I really remember you when you drank my wine!” The boy danced out of the way as Michael tried to hit him right in the face.   
“Be quiet Nick!” Michael growled as he repeatedly lunged for the laughing blonde, but to no prevail. “Why can't we be friends, oh why can't we be friends!”

Dean continued to laugh at the boys antics so it was all on Adam to stop Nick and pay them both. Michael gave a brisk thank you to Adam before he was quickly driving away while flipping Nick off. The dirty blonde left shortly after, only hanging around a bit because Dean demanded a tip for his splendid singing. 

Adam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, if only Samandriel saw what Michael was doing. The blonde was sure the two could have a good laugh over it sometime later if they ever saw each other again.

The blonde was too caught up in his thoughts to recognize Dean plotting something behind him. Adam never really did understand Dean, he was unpredictable and could go from annoying brother to suddenly dating adviser. Either way, the blonde hated when his brother got involved in his love life, especially when he brought Sam in.

It was a few weeks before Adam finally asked Michael where Samandriel was and the boy raised a eyebrow in surprise. Adam learned Samandriel was away taking care of his sick sister and asked for a few days off considering how critical she was. 

Adam was reassure that it wasn’t because he drove him away, but soon become worried for how Samandriel was doing. The next time Adam ordered, a bright red head came to the door with mischief in her eyes. 

Adam soon learned that her name was Anna and only got a moment to see a exasperated Michael in the passenger seat of the car before paper was thrown at him. Holding it away from his face, Adam realized it was a phone number and blushed at Anna’s wink as she drove away.

Adam was thankful that the pizzeria workers didn’t get too involved, but that couldn’t be said for his brothers. Dean had brought Sam along when he visited again and Adam left them to order the pizza while he made a note to visit Samandriel later now that he was home. 

Adam always did forget how much of a jerk his brothers could be. 

When the blonde opened the door, Samandriel was waiting there in casual clothes with pink cheeks and the food. After paying for it, Adam noticed the boy was still lingering around. 

“What is it Alfie, something on your mind?” Adam frowned and walked closer to give the boy support. 

“No, it’s nothing like that! I’m fine, it’s just that...um..did you really put that?” Samandriel took off his hat and began twiddling with it while shuffling in place.

“Put what?”

“Well uh, it wanted me to say...you’re pretty,” The brunette blushed as Adam started at him with a loss for words. “N-not like it’s wrong! You are really pretty, I mean in a nice way! Not like girly or-” Adam smiled and reached out to tug the brunette in for a hug as he laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too Angel face. How about you stay for dinner?” 

Samandriel looked at the blonde with wide eyes before letting a smile stretched across his face. The two walked inside hand in hand as Dean started to complained about losing a bet while Sam laughed. 

“I think I’ll love to take you up on that offer Adam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Wanna tell me some advice?
> 
> First time writing in a while and especially with this pairing so I'm sorry if you don't like it. I actually finished this and I’m kinda somewhat happy how it is. I’m not sure if you guys would like my writing and all so sorry if you don’t like it.


End file.
